


Normal

by radboyethan (skylarlazuli)



Series: Poetry [7]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, freeform poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/pseuds/radboyethan
Summary: A poem about how I feel about gender and how it makes me feel like a mess.
Series: Poetry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629598
Kudos: 2





	Normal

2/16/20, 11:15 PM

I wish I were born normal  
I find myself wishing I were born a boy  
Instead of what I was assigned  
I find myself wishing my chest completely gone  
And maybe having more masculine features  
I wish I were born normal  
This doesn’t feel normal to me  
I feel like an outsider, like a stranger in my own body  
Why can’t I just be normal?  
Why do I have to feel this way?  
Living in a state where people like me are frowned upon  
Or at the very least not accepted very well asides in certain groups  
I wish I were born normal.  
But I also find myself terrified of my thoughts sometimes  
The thought of drastically altering my body  
Terrifying  
Because what if I regret it someday?  
I just wish I were born normal  
I am just one big mess of emotions and thoughts  
And I just don’t know what to do anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
